fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fearsome Kingdom of Nohr
The Fearsome Kingdom of Nohr is a custom civilization made by Yeem, PureElitell, and SilentSkye respectfully. Also denote which, if any, DLC are required. ''Garon's Workshop Page '' ''Xander's Workshop Page '' ''Leo's Workshop Page '' 'Strategy' 'Garon' 'Garon as an Opponent' 'Xander' 'Xander as an Opponent' 'Leo' Leo has survived the massacre that is Birthright and emerged a wise king who knows what a country needs. From routing foes to forming city-state alliances, Nohr will keep with the times in pursuit of Science (UA). An era-scaling UU in the Dark Crusader is expensive but furthers the pursuit of technological advances. Assuming Pure retained his cunning wit, he will be an amiable rival for city-state allegiance, territory and more. 'Leo as an Opponent' It is hard to gauge the full strength of an AI Leo, as many in the Discord observe that he falls rather easily in large games. If you have some experience with this civ, we would appreciate your replacing of this section with said experience. 'Attributes' 'Garon' Start bias: 'Xander' Start Bias: 'Tundra 'Leo Start bias: History Nohr Several years before the events of Fates, tension was high in the Nohrian Royal family after the death of Queen Katerina. King Garon had attracted many women throughout his life and many approached him in hopes of gaining favor with him, ultimately resulting in him fathering children from multiple concubines. Unfortunately, a power struggle ensured, leading to the concubines attempting to rid Garon of his other children in hopes of gaining favor with him through their own. However, not all of the royal children died due to this conflict; some of them were executed, taken by Hoshido, or killed in battle instead.1 After many years of bloodshed, poisonings, and assassinations, only four children remained: Xander (son of the late Katerina), Camilla, Leo, and Elise (all born from concubines). These events eventually lead to King Garon becoming hardened and disdainful. After Queen Katerina's passing, the depressed Garon was disheartened to the point where he vowed not marry again. That changed soon after however, and he married a second time, taking his wife's daughter as his own. It lasted shortly, with that wife dying as well, and embittering Garon further. Relations between Nohr and its rival Hoshido were long fraught with tension, as Nohr envied Hoshido's bountiful lands. King Garon offered to meet King Sumeragi in Cheve, ostensibly to resolve the differences between their two nations. King Sumeragi brought Corrin along with him, per Garon's request. However, this parley was merely a trap and King Sumeragi was ambushed and killed protecting Corrin. Corrin was kidnapped by King Garon and sent to the Northern Fortress to be raised in isolation, losing all memory of their time in Hoshido and their origins in the process. In retaliation, Yukimura hired Shura and his gang to kidnap Azura, Arete's daughter who was actually Vallite royalty. Over the following years, Nohr and Hoshido frequently skirmished, with all-out war prevented only by a magical barrier crafted by Queen Mikoto; the barrier caused any Nohrian soldiers who crossed it to lose their will to fight. To counter this, Nohr's mages created the Faceless, constructs of flesh who lacked souls and free will, allowing them to retain their aggression beyond the barrier and attack Hoshido. However, the Faceless lacked the intelligence and coordination of a human army, limiting the damage they could inflict. However, as Corrin was brought back to Hoshido, Mikoto was killed by a hooded man, causing the barrier to dissipate. Garon Garon is the stern king of Nohr. He is the father of Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, the stepfather of Azura, the husband of his first wife Katerina and the second husband of Arete, his second wife, and the paternal grandfather of Siegbert and Forrest. Following his murder of Sumeragi, he kidnapped a young Corrin and made them his adoptive child. He confined them to the Northern Fortress where they were raised alone. Due to Nohr's horrible weather and poor crop yields, he orders his children to invade Hoshido. He is ambitious and has a lust for power, and is always suspicious of others. His attempts to attack Hoshido were stopped by a magical barrier placed by Hoshido's queen Mikoto, which robbed any Nohrian soldier of any will to fight if they passed through it. Several support conversations between the Nohrian siblings reveal that in his youth, he had a very different demeanor towards his children, being a doting and loving father. However, he also frequently indulged in his rather harmful passions, did not take responsibility for his actions, and never could leave a woman he'd once loved. As a result, his many mistresses began jockeying for his favor, often turning to violence in the process. It's thought that this unhappy family life is what eventually hardened him into the person he is at the start of the game. Furthermore, it is also revealed that he also visited the Rainbow Sage when he was younger, and thus received power from him. Garon personally released Hans (who had been arrested by Xander prior to the events of the game) after he "rehabilitated" in prison. He also offered Gunter power (this power being Anankos' vessel), but he refused. This resulted in him ordering the destruction of Gunter's village. Xander The eldest son and the eldest child of five in the Nohrian royal family and the son of king Garon and the first queen, Katerina, Xander personally supervised Corrin's combat training when they were adopted into the family during their childhood. Known to have been born with no exceptional talents, being physically weak and adopting an introverted personality in his youth, Xander had to meticulously apply himself to his training in order to earn the right to wield the legendary Siegfried, revealing to his son that whenever he was overly pressured in making a public speech, he would pretend that he was speaking in front of a group of rabbits (carrots in the Japanese version) in order to calm himself. As he confides to Sakura through their supports, Xander eventually overcame his shyness by forcing himself to talk to his father, whom he considered to be the most frightening person he had ever known. According to the supports shared between Elise and her retainer Arthur, Xander used to be a much more doting brother and happier person during her adolescence, and was even known to have enjoyed joking and playing with her. This same support also reveals that due to Garon being cold and ruthless even in his treatment of her, Xander used to act as a surrogate father figure towards her, providing her with the care and support that she needed. However, his change in personality and demeanor due to the stress of warfare have since caused her to step away from him, as she feels that it is more important for her brother to devote his fullest attention to his duties instead of indulging her. Xander had two different retainers prior to Laslow and Peri. During a battle with Hoshido, Xander's forces were overwhelmed and the two sent Xander away, fending off the enemy so he could retreat; as a result, both were killed in battle. While retainer-less for some time, he eventually found two new ones. The first was Peri, whom Xander had discovered at a noble's combat tournament. Despite placing third, her character and potential had impressed Xander enough to name her as his retainer. Later, Garon assigned a mysterious mercenary to him. Initially suspicious, Xander dueled his second retainer, barely winning and was greatly impressed with his skill. Prior to the events of Fates, Xander arrested Hans for unknown charges (which is a rewrite added by the localization, as the Japanese version contained no such detail.) Even though Garon eventually released Hans for supposedly good behavior, Xander continued to remain suspicious of Hans. Leo Leo is a main playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Conquest and Revelation routes. The second youngest of the Nohrian royal siblings, Leo commands the loyalty of Odin and Niles as his personal retainers. If Leo achieves an S support, he will bear a son named Forrest with his spouse. Unlike Xander, Leo excels in magic and wields the sacred tome Brynhildr. He is exceptionally smart and can plan for any situation with ease. Instead of spending time outside, he sits inside to study. Like his siblings, is bitter about the fact he was born to gain his mother favor in King Garon's eyes. His childhood as a pawn for his mother led to him growing a cold exterior, though he does occasionally openly express love for his siblings and retainers. Even with his cold and capable exterior, he longs for attention from his older siblings, Camilla in particular. He believes that he is too capable, leading to others to dote on Corrin. Despite his jealousy of the attention Corrin receives, he does not resent Corrin for this. Like Takumi, he feels inferior to his older brother. Xander's skill with the sword led to Leo choosing magic as his specialty, to distance himself from Xander's skills. When Corrin sides with Hoshido, Leo feels angry and betrayed. When Corrin's party is tricked and attacked by the Nohrian dark mage Zola, Leo arrives at the end of the battle intending to execute Zola for his dishonesty and cowardice. Corrin convinces him to spare Zola, but Leo ignores this and denounces Corrin as a traitor. He next encounters them in Cheve, where Corrin is attempting to convince Camilla that Garon must be stopped. Leo interrupts them, again denounces them, and flees with Camilla, preventing them from convincing Camilla to join them. Later, he ambushes the group in the Woods of the Forlorn and attempts to convince himself that he always hated Corrin. He also expresses jealousy towards Xander and Camilla's favoritism, but he is unable steel his resolve for his battle against Corrin and is defeated. Corrin refuses to kill him, and Azura gives Leo a mysterious crystal. Leo provides Corrin's the group with a warp book that can transport them to and from Notre Sagesse so they can meet the Rainbow Sage and receive his power. Leo leaves to examine Azura's crystal, which shows him Garon's true form. Realizing Corrin is correct, he appears one final time to execute Iago and to give Corrin his blessing. Leo does not join Corrin's forces, finding himself unable to raise his tome against his father. After the war and the death of Xander, Camilla abdicates the throne, and Leo becomes the next king of Nohr. Before the events of Fates, Leo, Camilla and Elise were survivors of the infamous Concubine Wars. Like his half-sisters Camilla and Elise, Leo hated his own mother as she never loved him and used him as a tool in order to gain his father's favor during the Concubine Wars. In his A-support with his half-sister Elise, he stated that his mother never loved him and considered him as her instrument and lever. In return, he held nothing but hatred and contempt towards her. Dawn of Man Copypaste the leader's DOM here. 'Garon' 'Xander' 'Leo' Unique Interactions Optional: Copypaste any greetings, defeat, etc. given to fellow FE Civs. 'Garon' 'Xander' 'Leo' 'Music' *Peace, Garon - Your link here *Peace, Xander - Your link here *Peace, Leo - Your link here *War, Garon - Your link here *War, Xander - Your link here *War, Leo - Your link here 'Mod Support' 'Garon' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Dark *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Ananakos 'Xander' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Aggressive, Imperialistic *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Dark *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Ananakos 'Leo' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Ice *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Ananakos 'Screenshots' ' GaronSetUp.jpg|Garon on the "Setup Game" screen. GaronInGame.jpg|Garon in-game. GaronPalace.jpg|Garon's unique palace. (Classical era version.) XanderSetUp.jpg|Xander on the "Setup Game" screen. 03 Xander Dom.jpg|Xander's "Dawn of Man" image. MaligKnight.jpg|Xander in-game. LeoSetUp.jpg|Leo on the "Setup Game" screen. LeoScene.jpg|Leo's diplo scene. LeoInGame.jpg|Leo in-game. ' 'Trivia' *An older version of Xander's Nohr was released by Blitzcrank on August 27th, 2016, making it one of the earliest Fire Emblem civilizations on Civ V's workshop. 'Credits' 'Garon' *Yeem - Author 'Xander' *SilentSkye - Author 'Leo' *PureElitell - Auother *Chrisy15 - Trait Coding *Arms of Sorrow - Artwork and dialouge *Kiang - Dark Crusader Model *Blue - Lua assistance. Category:Civilizations Category:Fateslandia Category:Civs with multiple variants Category:Civs by Yeem Category:Civs by SilentSkye Category:Civs by PureEliteII